Otherworld Queen
by SellTheeSoul4Bacon
Summary: When Coraline went behind the little door she only saw a glimpse of the Otherworld. It is actually a huge kingdom with Other Creatures and even a Other King. Who now wants her as his queen. Wybie/Coraline
1. Prologue

**AN: Two things. First, I do not own Coraline. If I did there would be Coraline/Wybie in the movie and book. Two, this can be considered a sequel, but I didn't want to put that in the summary. It's too unoriginal. Kay, thanks! Enjoy the first chapter! **

**Pairings: Coraline/Wybie and Coraline/OC. Oh, yeah. I went there. Love triangle!**

Prologue

King Nephilim hated politics. He hated the Council meetings. But, most of all, he absolutely _loathed_ the Council members. He considered killing them, but later decided that it would be too much work. Though, at the moment, he was regretting his decision.

They were all seated in the Room of Mirrors, their usual meeting place. Each wall was a mirror, including the pillars that held the ceiling. A round table was in the middle of the room with a hallowed center, where a black fire resided. The darkened flames cast shadows on the thirteen council members faces, who all sat in a circle so everyone could be seen and heard. Of course, this was mostly a waste considering no one could be heard over their constant arguing.

Which was basically every council meeting. Including this one.

"We have to act!" Councilman Panico exclaimed and banged his fist on the table. His black wings were ruffled with irritation and nearly hit Councilman Ombra on the back of his horned head.

Nephilim fought the urge to roll his violet eyes. _Obviously_ they needed to act, why did he think the meeting was called?

"Well, what do you propose we do?" Ombra hissed, his fangs fully elongated. Apparently he had noticed Panico's near mistake.

"Perhaps we should consider a rather...rare solution," Paura drawled. The skeleton-like councilman was faceless, though he could still speak by whispering words into your mind. His voice echoed in Nephilim's head.

"And what solution would that be?" Decesso questioned harshly. His pupil-less eyes flashed red as he glared at Paura. They had always been at odds ever since Nephilm could remember.

Paura was talking to Decesso when he spoke, but Nephilim could still hear his words. "We are disappearing. There is no need to deny it. Without feeding for so long we will be lost forever unless we take action. I say we lift the Veil and enter Above once again."

Murmurs broke across the room, not accepting his idea but not rejecting either. Paura used this to his advantage. "Brothers, do you not remember the Age of Darkness? The time when fear would run through the earth and we would feast like kings? We do not have to quiver here as we fade away. Pierce the veil and we will become as powerful as we once were!"

He did not shout, but his words still rang with something that made Nephilim long for what he had promised. He was prince, yes, but his kingdom was receding. Soon there would be nothing left.

Nephilim could tell that Paura's words were doing something to the other council members. There was something in the air, a craving, a lusting...a hunger.

_Do something. Say something. They _cannot_ leave the Otherworld. _

"Well, Paura, that is quite an idea," Nephilim mused, a confident smirk on his lips to mask his unease. "However, I think we should save our world, not hasten it's passing. Don't you? It has such a...homey feeling."

Paura bowed slightly. "Do you have another thought, Your Highness?" The words sizzled in his conscious.

Nephilim stood and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why, yes, I do." He glanced around the table, at the ten unemotional faces staring up at him. "My Council, as you know, I am your king. I have lead you for centuries without a queen at my side or any heir to inherit my throne." He paused. "But, as of now I have chosen a mate." The room was silent except for the cackling of the fire. "Your new queen will be Coraline Jones."

It was chaos. The room exploded into noise, each member talking over each other to be heard.

"Coraline Jones is a Traveler!" Someone screamed.

"She is not one of us!"

"She killed one of our kind!"

"She-"

"That is enough!" Nephilim roared. The room suddenly went cold, as silent as the grave. Nephilim glared at each council member, his violet eyes blazing with fury. "She will be your new queen and I will not tolerate any word against her." He saw some member nod quickly. "She may have killed the Beldam, but this only proves how strong she is. She was only eleven years old and she defeated one of our most powerful Council members. She will be the perfect queen."

Paura unexpectedly spoke. "Of course, my King. I will gladly follow her rule." He bowed deeply, his robe hood cover his blank head.

Nephilim felt a surge of suspicion, warming his stomach with it's familiarity. There was no way Paura changed his mind so abruptly. However, Nephilim made sure to keep his feelings to himself. Showing blatant distrust would be foolish. He nodded at him, as though pleased. "Thank you, Paura. Your faith in my decisions is very much appreciated."

His words gave the effect he wanted them to. All the others wanted his approval as well so they gave him their congratulations on his upcoming marriage and their new queen's coronation.

"I thank you all," Nephilim said, his arms outspread as if to embrace them. "I shall collect your new queen and bring her to the Otherworld in due time. Until then, celebrate! For she will be this lands savior!"

**AN: Please review! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, or just to say hi. If I get at least two reviews and then I will writer chapter one. If I don't then I won't I just want to know that somebody's reading otherwise what's the point in posting it, ya know? Hope you liked it! :D  
**


	2. Chapter One

**AN: Two things. First, I do not own Coraline. If I did there would be Coraline/Wybie in the movie and book. Two, this can be considered a sequel, but I didn't want to put that in the summary. It's too unoriginal. Kay, thanks! Enjoy the first chapter! **

**Pairings: Coraline/Wybie and Coraline/OC. Oh, yeah. I went there. Love triangle!**

Chapter One

Coraline Jones hated school. She hated the boring classes she was forced to take. But, most of all, she absolutely _loathed_ her classmates. At the moment, she was glaring at the back of Jessica's blonde head and wishing the bell would just _freaking ring already_ so she could leave to hang out with Wybie.

_Pathetic_, Coraline berated herself. _You beat the Other Mother, but you can't deal with a vindictive teenage girl? _

Jessica was the ever-cliche popular girl who bullied Coraline, the voluntary outcast. Voluntary because the whole Otherworld situation that happened when she was eleven was a real eye opener. She was one of the few people (or only, as far as she knew) who had crossed into another world and come back alive. She, along with her best friend Wybie, knew for a fact that there was other things out there, dangers hidden in the shadows. And if said dangers tried to strike, you had to defend yourself with virtually no help because nobody believed you. They could kidnap you, hurt you, _kill you_ and nobody would know what actually happened.

Really snaps things into perspective.

So, Coraline tended to avoid pointless things like arguing with her parents (Who knows if she could see them again?), being popular (She was never one for popularity anyway), and mundane school subjects (Why would she care about a worksheet when this very day could be her last?). Her parents didn't like the last one too much, but Coraline wouldn't be swayed. She refused to waste time with pointless schoolwork, knowing that things like the Beldam was out there.

But, back to the second one. Coraline wasn't one to worry about the clothes she's wearing, dates to the dances, or her friendship with Wybie. She had fun with Wybie tinkering on his bike, walking in the thick woods, or simply talking. He was her best friend and she'd be damned if she let that go just to hang out with the "in-crowd". Of course, this apparently gave Jessica free rein to try and make Coraline's life a living hell.

And she thought the Other Mother was bad.

That day Coraline was walking in the cafeteria to her and Wybie's usual table when Jessica tripped her. Overdone, but no less annoying. A big stain from chocolate pudding was now plastered to the front of her favorite shirt, the shirt she had to wear for the rest of the day. Next, Jessica had her boyfriend set a frog on Coraline's chair during Biology. The squish it made was just-_ugh_. And finally, in last period, Jessica did the unthinkable. The pudding stain, the frog- they were nothing compared to this in Coraline's mind. Jessica stole Coraline's notebook at the beginning of class and _read it_. Not out loud, but still. Other than Wybie, that notebook was Coraline's lifeline, considering she wrote pretty much everything in there. She included stories she had written, doodles, her thoughts, pictures she liked, things she collected, dreams she had, and most importantly, her encounter with the Beldam. She knew it was probably stupid of her to actually write it down, give it form, but to her it made it less scary that way. Words were comforting to her, and gave her a type of security that just talking couldn't. When Coraline realized that Jessica had her notebook she felt like she had been violated or something.

And Coraline wasn't one to take this lying down.

As soon as the bell rang Coraline was out of her seat and standing in front of Jessica, who was still sitting with Coraline's notebook in her lap. The other students shoved each other out the door, laughing, with the teacher trailing behind them yelling to settle down.

"Give it to me," Coraline demanded, light brown eyes flashing dangerously. Her pale hands gripped the sides of the desk until her knuckles turned even whiter.

Jessica smiled sweetly. "Course," She giggled. She flipped the notebook closed and gave it to Coraline with a perfectly manicured hand. "I must admit, I'm impressed. You must be an extremely talented writer to write something like that."

Coraline narrowed her eyes, gripping her notebook to her chest as if for protection. "Thank you." _Good, you got it back. Now leave_.

"Well, it's true." Jessica added when she noticed Coraline was about to leave. "I mean, you need to be talented _fantasy_ writer if you really believe you could beat something like the Beldam."

Coraline laughed harshly, hoping to disguise her unease from hearing Jessica talk about the Beldam. "Yeah. Fantasy. Hope you enjoyed reading my private thoughts." She considered taking this little exchange further, but remembered what she had taught herself. _Don't get worked up over pointless things. You know what happened. Wybie knows what happened. Don't let her get to you_.

"Oh, I very much did. Though, I don't know why you wanted another Wybie. One's enough, don't you think? Good thing you killed one of them off."

She froze and Coraline felt her heart stop. "What did you say?" She whispered. Her voice was quiet, nowhere near yelling, but suddenly Jessica was frozen too, like she knew she had crossed some sort of line. Coraline's hands curled into shaking fists as she glared at the blonde haired girl, who was now staring at her with something like fear in her blue eyes.

Okay, no violence be damned. Coraline swung her right fist into Jessica's pretty, little nose with as much force as she could.

**AN: I know it's short (I try to keep my chapters at least 2,000 words if it's not a prologue or an epilogue), but I can't seem to make myself add on to the chapter. Anyway, Chapter Two should be longer. I just thought you should see how Coraline changed and how her life is before we really get into the story. **

**Oh, and I have a question. Is Wybie black or just tan? I'm not being racist, I just honestly can't tell. **

**Hope you liked the chapter! **


End file.
